


watch your tolerance

by yeosanqies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun's also a very good boy, Changkyun's poor behind, Lots of spanking, M/M, Multi, Spanking, They Love Each Other A Whole Lot, bottom changkyun, but there’s no smut?, hello, just one big happy kinky family, like I'm so sorry, this is my first post so please go easy on me, top everyone else I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanqies/pseuds/yeosanqies
Summary: The seven boys went out last night and Changkyun woke up to not only a headache but to being tied to the bed with zero recollection of the night before.





	watch your tolerance

He awoke to a crick in his neck and a headache. _I'm never drinking again_ , Changkyun thought. He attempts to stretch his exhausted body but couldn’t stretch his arms since they were tied to the headboard. At least, that’s what he thought since he couldn’t see because of the blindfold over his eyes.

“What the hell,” he said aloud this time. He doesn’t entirely remember what happened last night, he doesn’t even remember coming home or how he ended in his bed. He certainly doesn’t remember being in this position: on his knees with wrists tied.

He calls out for his hyungs, they had to be home, right? They had to know how he ended in this position. He’s also naked without sheets covering him so he would like to get out as soon as he could. But little did Changkyun know, his hyungs were in the room with him. Lounging around, looking at their precious maknae, all tied up and vulnerable. He couldn’t see the predatory looks his body was receiving.

“Kyunie,” a sweet voice calls out. A shiver runs down Changkyun’s back because there was a certain tone in that nickname that was almost dangerous. He gulps, “Kihyunie Hyung? Is that you? C-can you help me?” Changkyun asks, a blush starting to appear on his cheeks, now realizing his Hyung was watching him the whole time.

“Help you how, baby? You need to be more specific,” Kihyun replies, moving from his spot against the wall, motioning to the others to stand around the bed. A small whimper escapes Changkyun’s mouth, he hopes no one heard it but of course, they all did. “I-I don’t know how I g-got here, Hyung. I don’t remember last night.” Changkyun attempts to slow down his heart as he started to feel more presences than just his small Hyung. 

Minhyuk snickers, “goes to show you how you can’t hold your liquor, little one.” Changkyun gasps as someone roughly grabs his hair, forcing his head back, a louder whimper escaping the youngest. “You were such a bad boy last night, Kyunie. And you know what happens to bad boys?” Hoseok whispers in Changkyun’s ear causing the boy to shake his head. “I don’t r-remember last night. I don’t even k-know what I did-“ a sharp slap on his ass forces Changkyun to stop, leaving his mouth in a silent scream. “Really? You’d think a slut like yourself would remember how many men you grinded on last night,” Jooheon scoffs, smacking the other cheek, causing tears to form in Changkyun’s eyes. 

“P-please Hyung, I don’t remember any-“ a slap on each cheek forces a loud cry out of the youngest, his head dropping into the pillow to silence them. The strong grip returns to his hair, pulling Changkyun back up, causing more cries to leave his mouth. “Such a naughty boy, aren’t you, Kyunie? You just want any man to fuck you, don’t you?” Hoseok says as his nips at Changkyun’s earlobe. “How many guys did you let touch you last night, hm?” He asks. Changkyun sputters, “I don’t remember last night, Hyung, I’m s-sorry!” Tears start to wet the blindfold. Hoseok then turns to the boys, “how many guys, huh? How many men who weren’t us did the slut let touch him?” A moment of silence between the six men above the younger before someone said, “ten if I counted correctly.” “Or was it fifteen? I lost count.” A smack was delivered after Hyunwoo’s comment, a sob leaving Changkyun. 

“So, fifteen? Seems so little, sad. Let’s round up and say, I don’t know, thirty? Thirty slaps for thirty men? How’s that sound, Kyunie?” Kihyun asks, as if the younger had a say in his punishment, though Changkyun tried to fight. “That’s t-too much, Hyung, please.” He knew he was going to get his punishment, he just wished his hyungs would let up on him. Tsk tsk, “you’re going to take it, little one.” Hyungwon finally spoke, his voice sending more shivers down Changkyun’s back. Changkyun places his head back down between his arms in defeat, and stuck his ass out, “o-okay.” A guttural moan left each of the six elder’s mouths. “Such a good slut for hyungs,” was the last thing Changkyun heard before the first slap was delivered. It wasn’t as hard as before but it still caused him to shake.

Each of the six men took their turns, slapping the plump ass. Changkyun knew by now, after all the times they’ve been together, who’s hands slapped when. Jooheon was first; hard but delicate, nervous like he thought Changkyun was going to break. The second was Minhyuk; rough hands who grabbed the flesh after each time he hit the skin of the youngest. Kihyun was third who surprisingly sent a harsh slap each time with his small hands, ragged breaths started to leave Changkyun’s mouth at this point, the younger could only take so much. When Kihyun finished, Changkyun felt the bed on both sides of him dip down, it was Jooheon and Minhyuk. “You’re being so good for hyungs, my little slut.” Minhyuk runs his fingers through Changkyun’s sweat-damp hair while Jooheon places soft kisses on his hot neck. A moan leaving Changkyun’s mouth as Hyungwon began his assault on his ass. “H-Hyung,” Changkyun whines but he didn’t know what for. For them to stop? For them to continue? He didn’t even realize he was hard, he didn’t think he _could_ get hard from this. 

A choked moan left the younger‘s lips as Jooheon began leaving marks on his neck and Hyungwon placed his final slap.

“You’re such a good boy, Kyunie, you’re almost done, six more.” Kihyun now spoke, running his hands up and down Changkyun’s back. The soothing tone of Kihyun’s words and actions almost made him forget what was going on in the first place. A scream escapes Changkyun’s lips as the hardest slap, or slaps, hit the more sensitive parts of his bright red ass. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were doing the last six slaps together, Changkyun would be surprised if he survived this, more importantly, his ass.

Changkyun was in a slight state of shock as his strongest hyungs slap his ass. The last slap forces him out and tears don't stop flowing down his cheeks.

“D-done? Are w-we done, Hyung?” Changkyun asks, voice raspy from the crying and screaming. He instantly feels hands all over his body, avoiding his most sensitive parts of course. The soft but strong hands pet him and say the sweetest of words, “such a good boy, Kyunie.” “Only the best for us.” “You took your punishment so well, baby, we’re so proud.” Changkyun soaks in the praise like oxygen, he made his hyungs happy, that’s all that matters to him. Carefully, Kihyun unties his hands as Hyungwon and Hoseok massage the feeling back into Changkyun’s shoulders. A pleased moan escapes the younger, happy from the love he’s now receiving. 

He first saw Hyunwoo as he took off his tear-soaking blindfold. Changkyun knew he looked like a mess; puffy red eyes from crying, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, swollen lips from biting. But his hyungs thought he looked so beautiful, so they told him, “you’re so beautiful, Kyunnie, our pretty little maknae.” Hyunwoo leans forward and places an ever-so-soft kiss to his forehead, to which Changkyun practically melts against. Changkyun started crying again. Multiple hands were brushing the tears away and running through his hair and along his back, “why are you crying, little one? You’re okay now,” Kihyun asks, concerned. Changkyun calms done before speaking, “I’m so s-sorry for what I did last night. I’m sorry I c-can’t remember. I never meant to d-do anything last night. I’m so sorry, will hyungs forgive me?” Six hearts broke at the exact same time from the words spoken from their baby. “Hey, Kyunie, you’re okay now. Everything’s okay,” Jooheon spoke placing a kiss on his swollen lips. “Everyone has a different tolerance to drinks, yours just happens to be a lot lower than most,” Hyungwon says, chuckling a little causing a small smile to form on Changkyun’s face. “We should be sorry, we weren’t watching over you, as hyungs, we’re supposed to protect you,” Hoseok says. A pout forming on his lips which Changkyun pecks lightly. “You all did nothing wrong, I should’ve know my limit to drinking and I’ll never drink again, I promise.” There was silence then laughter from the seven boys, knowing that’s bullshit, especially from Changkyun. 

The youngest gave all his hyungs a warm hug and a kiss after they finished talking. Then he spoke up, clearing his throat, “um, hyungs? Is there a chance I could ask for a favour?” All six pairs of eyes landing on the small boy, kneeling on the bed. A hand running through his hair causing him to close his eyes and lean into it, “what’s up, little one?” Hyunwoo asks. The blush returning to Changkyun’s face, he stammers out, “I-I can’t entirely sit down for awhile but I may have gotten hard and maybe, perhaps, need help?” Changkyun looks down at his very red, standing dick, his blush returning to his neck and cheeks. A growl left each of the eldest throats. Teeth were on his neck before Changkyun could process what was happening. “Little slut got hard at his punishment? You’re so hot, Kyunie.” Minhyuk whispers roughly into his ear. All six boys gladly helping their maknae out.

**Author's Note:**

> rip Changkyun's ass :/  
> thank you very very much for reading my first piece! I appreciate all the feedback! I apologize for the tenses, I've never been good at keeping the same tense throughout any of my pieces, so sorry!   
> I also needed a place for this besides my phone notes lmao


End file.
